Insomnia and its Rewards
by sheltie
Summary: Moze has always had insomnia and there is only one cure. NOZE one-shot


**Insomnia and its Rewards**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Ned's Declassified_

Ned Bigby grumbled as he rolled over in his bed dreaming of a pretty brunette.

"Mmmm that's nice" Ned mumbled

What Ned didn't know was that he had a visitor and that visitor watched as Ned talked to himself in his sleep.

"What I wouldn't give for a video camera," the visitor muttered

But the visitor needed Ned to wake up so they grabbed a plastic baseball bat that was discard during a cleaning session and forgotten. The visitor crept up and took aim.

_WHUMP_

Ned screamed and jumped to see the visitor was now on the floor laughing

"Moze, What are you doing here?" Ned asked as soon as he recognized the laugh

"I'm here, because I want to be here" Jennifer Ann 'Moze' Mosely answered grinning widely

"But it's two in the morning, what possessed you to climb into my room at this time?" Ned said trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I decided to bug you instead of being bored in my room" Moze said smiling

"You're going to be the death of me with your insomnia one of these days" Ned said shaking his head

"Well at least you'll go knowing that my beautiful face is the last thing you see" Moze teased

Ned grumbled about something, but was hit again by the baseball bat

"You're just lucky my parents are out of town or they'd think you were a robber or something" Ned said

"Please Ned, your parents know that I have insomnia" Moze said rolling her eyes at Ned's pathetic excuse

"Fine, lets go downstairs" Ned said as he opened the door

Moze followed him down

No one knew why Moze had insomnia, but it was very common for her to be up and come over to Ned's in the middle of the night and sleep there.

"So what do you want to do?" Ned asked as he turned on the light to the kitchen

"Well, why don't we watch a movie or two" Moze suggest

Ned nodded and headed to the living room to prepare the movie and sitting arrangements while Moze got the snacks together.

Ned opened the Bigby movie collection and grabbed what was deemed the 'Ned & Moze' section. After that he grabbed the blankets and pillows that was kept here for this sort of thing and set up how Moze liked it. He arranged it by pulling out the hide-a-bed and then he set up the bed making Moze's side nicer than his and making room for the snack that will be place in between them.

Moze came out of the kitchen carrying an arm load of chips and pop.

"A pizza is in the oven" Moze said

Ned nodded

"So, what do you want to watch first?" Ned asked as he pulled the pile closer to them

Moze scanned the titles since she already knew what was there and picked at random

"This one" Moze said handing her selection to Ned

Ned looked at the title and nodded. He and Moze had the same tastes in movies so it didn't really matter what she chose they'd both enjoy it.

Ned pop in the movie then went to check the pizza. When he returned Moze was snuggled into the covers.

"Don't got to sleep now" Ned said as he got comfortable

"I'm not, I'm just getting comfy" Moze replied

Ned sighed, but didn't say anything and they watched the movie in silence. The only time when either moved really was to check the pizza and then to serve the pizza when it was done.

"Thanks Ned" Moze said as she inched closer to the said boy

Ned grinned, "you're welcome Moze" as he moved his arm to make Moze more comfortable

After the first movie ended Ned popped in another and they watched that. During this movie Moze moved closer to Ned and had her head on his shoulder sighing content every once and a while. Ned didn't even notice as he was into the movie.

It was now a little after four and Ned and Moze were both tired. Moze was asleep on Ned's shoulder as Ned was resting his head on top of hers.

When they awoke the next morning they got up without a care of how they slept and went to make breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast, Moze?" Ned asked as he pulled out a frying pan

Moze cocked her head to the side and smiled devilishly

Ned looked at her and became frighten, so he back up slowly hoping Moze didn't see him. But that didn't work as Moze pounced on him giving him a kiss that made fireworks explode in his head. When Moze pulled away she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"What makes you think you can kiss me like that without retribution?" Ned asked as he got up

"Oh and what do you have planned Mr. Bigby" Moze teased

Ned grinned as he inched closer to Moze like a predator closing in on his prey

"Ned" Moze said hesitantly

Ned's grin became bigger then he lunged at Moze giving her a mind-blowing kiss that made her toes curl. When he was done he pulled away and saw that Moze still had her eyes closed as she tried to retain the moment they had.

"Moze, I think we need to talk" Ned said seriously break Moze out her trance

Moze nodded

They sat down across form each other

"We've been dancing around each other for a while and now we're just plain teasing one another each morning after you've slept over" Ned said

Moze looked down

"I'm not saying that I don't enjoy it, hell I love it, but I think it's time we either make something of it or just be friends" Ned said

"I know what you're saying Ned, I truly do, but what happens when we break up" Moze said sadly

Ned sighed he knew that this was the one doubt that made his best friend think twice

"What makes you think we'll ever break up?" Ned asked honestly

"It's what happens Ned, I mean you've seen a lot of the couples at school in the end they all break up" Moze said

Ned shook his head

"Moze, we have something the other couples don't have" Ned said

Moze looked up hopefully

"What's that?" she asked

Ned smiled

"I love you" Ned whispered

Moze's eyes widened at Ned's declaration, but that didn't stop her from jumping across the table to kiss him. Ned was shocked, but wasn't at all disappointed though he wanted Moze to tell him that she loved him also. As soon as she pulled away Moze rested her forehead on Ned's and said those words that was needed to seal the deal.

"I love you too"

**End**

**A/N: Another Noze story finished. Tell me what you think of it by pressing that review button.**


End file.
